CC Sakura PLATINUM
by Conejo
Summary: Cartas Oscuras son liberadas de su sello. Sakura tiene que capturarlas todas antes de que alguien más lo haga... y antes de que grandes desastres ocurran.


CC Sakura **_PLATINUM_**

   _Hace tiempo, a finales del siglo XIX, un poderoso mago conocido como Reed Clow creó una magia de gran poder y considerada por todos como una de las más fáciles de controlar: Las Cartas Clow. Estas cartas tenían un nivel de magia asombroso, siendo capaces de destruir al mundo completo si su dueño se los ordenara._

_   Muchos magos intentaron emular las capacidades de esas cartas creando las suyas propias: Casi todas nunca llegaron a ser tan poderosas como las Cartas Clow. _

   Solamente una persona logró superar a las cartas de Reed: Un mago reconocido de Europa tomó eso como un reto, usando casi todo lo que tenía a su alcance para crear una magia poderosísima y así superar a las del Mago. Creó unas cartas con mucho mayor poder que las Cartas Clow, conocidas como Cartas Pandora.

_   El poder de las cartas eran tan grande, que su dueño no pudo controlar su propia creación y murió. Clow se dio cuenta de que el Mago había usado Magia Negra de gran nivel para crearlas, así que se vio forzado a sellarlas  para que así no pudieran causar ningún mal._

_Ahora, han pasado más de cien años de aquello..._

**_Capítulo 1:  _**_El comienzo_

- Ahora inténtalo de nuevo, Sakura.- Dijo Kero, mirando a su dueña como concentraba su poder.

   De las manos extendidas de la niña apareció una carta de color rosa. En el lugar en donde se supone debía estar alguna imagen no había absolutamente nada. Esa carta se hacía llamar **The Nothing.**

Sakura suspiró; Le había salido de nueva cuenta mal.

- Creo que nunca lo lograré, Kero.- Dijo la Maestra de Cartas. Era la quinta vez en el día que intentaba crear alguna nueva carta y así aumentar sus poderes como hechicera.

   Kero-chan, su Guardián, le había explicado a la niña que cada vez que crea alguna carta, esa era producto de algún deseo que ella quería cumplir. Sakura entendía eso, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo voluntariamente.

- Sólo piensa en algo que quisieras tener.- Recomendó el Guardián, que parecía un pequeño muñeco de felpa amarillo – Tal vez eso funcione.

- Que el Mago Clow nunca intentaba crear una Nueva Carta? – Preguntó Sakura, sosteniendo la carta defectuosa que acababa de crear.

- Sí, pero él hacía las cartas a partir de algún elemento en particular primero; Las cartas Windy, Firey, Watery y Earthy crearon las demás a partir de los deseos de Clow.

- En verdad eso sucedió?- Kero asintió, cruzado de brazos.

   Sakura volvió con la carta: Si que era bastante difícil hacer una carta tan simple como la que estaba intentando hacer. La puso contra su pecho, cerró sus ojos, y comenzó de nuevo a concentrar su poder en esa carta.

" Yo deseo..." Y así, comenzó a pensar en lo que más desearía tener en éste momento. Un gran resplandor inundó todo el cuarto de la niña Kinomoto, cegando los irritados ojos del Guardián Kero a causa de tanto juego de video.

Por fin, la luz terminó, y Kero y Sakura vieron sorprendidos la nueva carta que la niña creó.

- The... The Cake? – Murmuró Kero: La carta claramente decía **The Cake**, y el gran pastel de tres pisos, con crema y fresas, demostraba que se trataba de la carta Pastel.

- Vaya, lo logré!!- Gritó Sakura, feliz y saltando como loca por todo el cuarto.

- Vaya, Sakura... Eso es todo lo que querías? Comer? – Preguntó Kero – Hubieras usado la carta Sweet y todo solucionado...

Sakura se detuvo, y volteó con su Guardián.

- Pero tú dijiste que podía hacer todo esto, Kero-chan.- Dijo – Lo que más quiero en éste momento es un enorme pastel, y eso es lo que obtuve... Oh, mejor dicho: Obtendré.

   La niña sacó su llave mágica con una estrella. Kero miraba a su Ama recitando el conjuro mágico para liberar el báculo de la estrella:

" Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo... Libérate!!!"

- Muy bien! – Sakura tomó su báculo, la carta,  y se preparó para hacer lo que ya había hecho demasiadas veces:

" Aparece ante a mí y mi Guardián un gran postre... Cake!!"

Un enorme pastel apareció, tal como se veía en la carta. Sakura estaba tan feliz, que ella junto con Kero fueron por cubiertos para comérselo sin dejar ni migajas.

~**~

   Hola! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Tengo 12 años y actualmente estoy en sexto grado en la Primaria de Tomoeda. Mi materia favorita es la Ed. Física y en lo que no me gusta son las Matemáticas. Generalmente soy una niña alegre y con mucha energía.

   Quieres saber sobre mi familia? Bueno, les contaré. Mi papá, Fujitaka Kinomoto, es maestro de Arqueología en la universidad de Tomoeda. Sabe hacer tantas cosas, que nunca terminaría de decirlas; Sencillamente, es el mejor papá del mundo.

Eh? Mi madre? Ella falleció cuando apenas tenía tres años, pero no me siento sola; Están mi padre, que siempre me ha apoyado en todo lo que hago, y mi hermano, que es fastidioso pero buena persona.

   Mi hermano? Sí, Touya, estudiante de universidad. Es muy buena persona pero a veces es tan molesto; Se la pasa diciéndome monstruo! No sé cómo me he aguantado de sacar la carta **The Big **y aplastarlo...! Eh..? Que a qué me refiero?

   Bueno, lo que sucede es que hace dos años abrí "por accidente" un libro mágico llamado **The Clow**, que contenía unas cartas mágicas con gran poder. Así que mi deber fue convertirme en una Cardcaptor y capturar las cartas de ese libro y ser la dueña de ellas. En todas esas grandes aventuras, me acompañó mi fiel Guardián y amigo Kerberos, pero que de cariño lo llamó Kero-Chan, y mi mejor amiga Tomoyo.

   Kero es muy glotón: Le fascina comer de todo, sobre todo dulces. No se le puede dejar enfrente suyo un flan porque en el menor descuido desaparece. A pesar de todo eso, es muy listo y me ha ayudado bastante en todas mis aventuras mágicas.

   Tomoyo Daidouji, mi mejor amiga, no tiene poderes mágicos pero también resultó de gran ayuda en el aspecto anímico. Es hija de la dueña de una gran industria de juguetes, y sobra decir que es de una familia muy adinerada. Por eso, siempre se ha dedicado a confeccionarme vestidos para toda ocasión. La última vez que me puse algo diseñado por Tomoyo fue en el festival del clavel de este año, junto con...

   Ah, lo siento! Me quedé callada... Es que estaba pensando en mi gran amor. De tan sólo imaginármelo en mi cabeza me ruborizo! Su nombre es Li Shaoran y es de Hong-Kong. Pertenece a una dinastía llamada el Clan Li, y tiene unos poderes mágicos asombrosos. En un momento llegó a ser mi rival, y nunca me pude haber imaginado que él resultaría ser el amor de mi vida y no Yukito, amigo de mi hermano,mi primer amor platónico y mi Segundo Guardián en su otra personalidad, Yue.

   Bueno, esa es mi vida. Espero no haberte aburrido por tanta palabrería; si te contara todas las aventuras que tuve con mis amigos en la búsqueda de las cartas, seguramente éste día no bastaría para terminar. Además, tuve que cambiar todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura para que no se convirtieran en objetos comunes y corrientes, y pude lograrlo gracias a Eriol, La Reencarnación de Reed clow, y sus Guardianes, Ruby Moon (Nakuru Akizuki) y Spinnel sun (Suppi-chan). 

Uff, tanto que contarte y tan poco tiempo. Bueno, fue divertido pero no me gustaría que un enemigo real apareciese, ya que no sabría que hacer si mis seres queridos salieran lastimados. Sólo espero que eso no ocurra...

~**~

   Bueno, todo parecía estar tranquilo en la Región de Tomoeda después de lo sucedido con la carta **The Empty **y de haberla transformado en **The Hope**. Aunque Eriol le contó a Sakura que, ya que la carta Vacío se había transformado en una carta positiva, el balance que tenían las cartas se había perdido y era inevitable alguna amenaza. 

   A pesar de todo lo que contó la Reencarnación de Clow, Li Shaoran regresó a Hong- Kong junto con Meilin como acordaron. El Joven Li le había prometido de nueva cuenta a la que por fin era su novia (Sakura) que volvería de nuevo en un futuro no muy lejano. Así, los Li partieron.

   Después de tres meses de haber sucedido eso, y en pleno Junio, parecía que nada podría ir mal. Todo estaba intacto: tomoyo grabando a Sakura siempre que podía, sakura apenándose por eso, Touya trabajando en cualquier sitio que esté cerca de Sakura, Kero comiendo postres hasta hartarse, Fujitaka trabajando en la universidad, Yukito siempre inventando cosas de sus abuelos, La Srta. Maki atendiendo su negocio... Todo seguía igual; Nada había cambiado desde entonces.

Ahora, después de tres meses, debían de presentarse leves o grandísimos cambios.

   Bueno, es lo que siempre dicen: "Nada es para siempre", y eso es lo único en lo que ha pensado sakura durante éstos días, y más cuando hay rumores en la escuela de que un nuevo alumno se unirá al grupo de Sakura este Lunes. 

   De camino a la escuela, Sakura no puede dejar de pensar en cómo será ese nuevo alumno, o si será Eriol o alguien completamente nuevo y misterioso.

" Será niño o niña?" Pensaba la Maestra de Cartas "Sucederá lo mismo que con Eriol? Tendrá algún objetivo en especial que tenga algo que ver conmigo?"

Inmediatamente Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente para quitarse esas ideas de su cabeza.

" En qué estoy pensando? Es obvio que no sucederá nada!"

Y así, siguió patinando hacia la Primaria Tomoeda, su escuela. 

~**~

   Sakura abrió de golpe la puerta de su salón, esperando haber llegado a  tiempo. Al parecer, las sonrisas de sus amigas Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y Tomoyo indican que por esta vez sí la había librado.

- Buenos días.- Dijo, tranquila. Todas contestaron, sonrientes.

   Lanzó un suspiro, puso su mochila sobre su pupitre, y sacó el cuaderno de matemáticas para realizar unas cuantas operaciones que le faltó hacer, ya que ayer se quedó dormida ya que tanta práctica de magia la había agotado.

- Buenos días, Sakura.- Saludó Tomoyo, sentándose en el pupitre del lado derecho de Sakura – Creo que "ya sabes quién" hico que te quedaras dormida por "ya sabes qué" .

- Ni que lo digas Tomoyo.- Contestó sakura, en voz baja, mientras hacía cuentas con sus dedos – Creo que dejaré esto de ser Maestra de Cartas; Ya de por si la vida es muy difícil...

- No digas eso, Sakura! Tú eres la mejor en esto!- Exclamó Tomoyo, con sus ojitos muy extraños – Además, así podría grabarte haciendo cosas asombrosas!

- jeje.- Río Sakura, con una gota en su cabeza.

   El Profesor Terada entró al salón. El era de nueva cuenta el pedagogo de la clase de Sakura, como siempre ha sido. Resulta extraño para ella que alguien decida enseñarle a un grupo durante los seis años, pero eso es algo de muy poca importancia para ella... Lo importante ahora era terminar la tarea de matemáticas..

- Buenos días, niños.

- Buenos días, Maestro Terada!- Contestaron los alumnos, entusiasmados.

- Muy bien. Antes de comenzar la clase, me gustaría dar un anuncio...- El hombre miró a Sakura haciendo la tarea apurada, e interrumpió – Veamos si la Srta. Kinomoto deja la tarea en paz y presta atención.

   Sakura se dio cuenta de que el profe la había cachado, así que se puso roja de la vergüenza mientras cerraba su libreta de matemáticas a una velocidad impresionante (Por fortuna, sus compañeros no son tan burlones... Sólo unas pocas risillas).

- No te preocupes, Sakura.- Le susurró Tomoyo a su amiga para que se calmara un poco. Parece que surtió efecto, ya que Sakura se mostró más tranquila y con una sonrisa tímida.

- Bueno, ahora sí daré el anuncio: El día de hoy recibiremos a un nuevo alumno a nuestro salón.- Los murmullos de los niños no se hicieron esperar: los rumores eran ciertos – Por favor, por favor, déjenme terminar.- Los alumnos callaron – Bueno, justo en ese momento se encuentra esperando en la entrada.

   El profesor caminó hacia la puerta del salón. Todos los niños miraron. Yoshiyuki Terada abrió la puerta, y el nuevo alumno entró.

   Sakura, que jugaba con lo único que tenía en su mano (Una pluma), se quedó boquiabierta al igual que Tomoyo al ver de quién se trataba: Era una niña, aproximadamente de unos 12 años (Como todos los demás alumnos). Su cabello era castaño, de forma idéntica a la de Sakura, sólo que un poco más largo. Sus ojos eran de un color verde muy claro. En lo demás (La estatura, la forma de su rostro...) Era casi idéntica a la niña Kinomoto. 

- Toma, escribe tu nombre por favor. – La niña tomó la tiza y se dirigió al pizarron. Después de escribir su nombre, el profesor dijo – Por favor, preséntate ante tus nuevos compañeros.

- Mi nombre es Kushinada Hime. Tengo 12 años y vengo de Oosaka. Espero ser buena amiga con todos ustedes.- La niña volteó con Sakura, y le sonrió.

~**~

   En la clase de Ed. Física, los niños de la clase de Sakura no tenían otro tema de que hablar más que de la nueva integrante de su grupo. Hasta algunos comenzaban a preguntarle a la joven Kinomoto si no era algún familiar suyo.

   Claro que no lo era, aunque no era tan descabellada la idea. De hecho, nunca ha conocido a algún pariente suyo aparte de Sonomi y Tomoyo (Nunca se había dado cuenta de que en verdad sí conocía). Aún así, no lo creía posible.

Bueno, esa niña es prácticamente idéntica a ella, pero no debe de tomarlo tan en serio.

- Todas las personas tienen su gota gemela,- Dijo Tomoyo, en una oportunidad – Así que no te preocupes por eso Sakura.

   Bueno, eso es un punto a favor, pero para alguien como Sakura, con experiencias sobrenaturales, encuentros mágicos, y todo lo que le puede suceder a una hechicera, esto es muy extraño.

Era el turno de la carrera de obstáculos en la clase, y Sakura estaba tratando de concentrarse en lo que iba a ser. 

- Sabía ustedes que cuando una persona ve a alguien idéntico a ella, significa que una gran desgracia está por venir...? – Ese comentario de Yamasaki no le ayudaba mucho.

- No hagas caso, Sakura.- Le decía Tomoyo. Naoko, Chiharu y Rika también trataban de animarla, aunque no entendían muy bien porqué Sakura estaba así.

" Y si es algún enemigo?" Pensaba. Todo fue interrumpido por el profesor.

   La carrera de obstáculos de la clase, como siempre, fue en parejas. Los obstáculos son llantas, vallas, y una pared que tienes que pasar con ayuda de una cuerda; todo eso en un camino de 100 mts. Todos los alumnos corrieron ni bien y mal, como siempre. 

   Sakura esperaba junto con Tomoyo, esperando su turno. Trataba mucho de no prestarle atención a la tal Hime, ya que la miraba con mucho interés.

- Qué es lo que pasa, sakura? – Preguntó la niña de pelo largo, al notar el nerviosismo de su amiga.

- Es que esa niña me está mirando muy extraño... No sé, pero creo que algo trae entre manos...

- No digas eso! Tan sólo está en la misma situación que tú, eso es todo.- Finalizó Tomoyo. Sakura volvió a calmarse, pero cuánto duraría así?

   Ni medio minuto, porque la niña que tenía como nombre Hime Kushinada se acercó a Tomoyo y a Kinomoto. Tenía, además del uniforme de deportes, una gorra de color azul marino sin ningún estampado. Con una expresión seria, le preguntó a la niña de pelo castaño y ojos verdes:

- Eres tú Sakura Kinomoto? – A Tomoyo lo que más le llamó la atención es que no tenía el mismo acento de Kero-chan (Hay que recordar que Kero habla con acento de Oosaka).

- Hoe... Sí.- Contestó la Maestra de Cartas – Por-porqué lo preguntas?

- Corres rápido, verdad? – Preguntó Hime – Y no sólo eso, sino también me han dicho que eres una gran atleta. Es eso cierto?

Sakura no contestó; Tomoyo fue quién lo hizo.

- Claro que Sakura es veloz! – Dijo Tomoyo emocionada. Hime hasta se asustó por la forma en la que lo dijo – Es más veloz que un rayo! Pareciera que usa magia! – Eso último inquietó más a Sakura.

- Tomoyo, no exageres...- Dijo, con una risa nerviosa.

- Bueno, está bien... Te creo.- Dijo Hime. Volteó con Sakura y le sonrió – Espero que tú seas una buena competidora, porque correrás conmigo en este momento...- Amplió su sonrisa, y acto seguido, se alejó de ahí.

- Hoe?- Sakura se quedó con ojos como puntos: sinceramente, no esperaba todo esto. 

- Vaya, al parecer no es ni una hechicera, ni un terrible espíritu nocturno.- Comentó Tomoyo, con una sonrisa.

Sakura escuchó la palabra "espíritu", y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Tomoyo, no menciones a ningún fantasma, porque en éste día cualquier suceso sobrenatural me llevará al teléfono público para llamar a Kero... Eso sí que te lo prometo!

__

      - Bueno, las siguientes en correr serán la Srta. Kinomoto y la Srta. Kushinada...

- No, no quiero ir!!- Sakura abrazó a su amiga Tomoyo y comenzó a llorar de una forma un poco cómica, aunque sus amigos lo tomaran como algo extraño.

-  No te preocupes, Sakura. No sucederá nada malo.- Decía Daidouji.

   Mientras tanto, Hime calentaba un poco para así poder correr con todo; Estaba tan emocionada de competir contra la mejor atleta de toda la Primaria Tomoeda; Bueno, eso es lo que le han dicho.

     - Qué es lo que le pasa a Sakura? – Preguntó Chiharu a Naoko. Naoko no tenía tampoco idea. Rika menos.

   Bueno, a Sakura no le quedaba de otra más que concursar. Ambas se pusieron en la línea de salida, esperando el silbatazo del profesor. Kinomoto volteó con la extraña niña, y notó que ella estaba sonriendo. Eso inquietaba mucho a la Maestra de Cartas.

El silbatazo sonó, y ambas salieron disparadas. Aunque fuera peligroso, Sakura no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

   Todo el grupo se dio cuenta de que no sólo Hime se parecía a Sakura en el físico, sino también en su velocidad: Ambas corrían al mismo nivel; Sakura jamás había visto a alguien así además de su familia y Sonomi. Eso la inquietaba aún más.

Llegaron al obstáculo con las llantas, y ambas lograron pasarlas sin dificultad. El grupo de sexto grado estaba muy animado.

- Vaya, hasta que Sakura encontró a una rival digna! – Comentó Yamasaki a sus compañeros – Esa niña es muy veloz!

   Sakura ya lo tomó más personal y aceleró un poco más, haciendo una pequeña diferencia. Claro que Hime no se iba a dejar ganar y también aceleró, superando a Kinomoto por poco también.

_" Es muy rápida..!"_ Pensó Sakura _"Posiblemente sea un poco más rápida que yo."_

   Después, saltaron las vallas. Sakura estuvo a punto de caer a causa de una; Al contrario, Hime pasó sin ningún problema. El grupo comenzaba a pensar emocionado que Sakura iba a perder por primera vez.

   Por último, seguía la pared que tenían que escalar. Sakura, que ya había olvidado todas sus preocupaciones, subió un poco más rápido que Hime, logrando quedar igual que ella. Ambas corrieron hacia el último destino: la meta.

   Los gritos emocionados no se hicieron esperar. _"Animo, Sakura!!" _Gritaron las amigas de Kinomoto. Ambas estuvieron iguales, y ambas llegaron a la meta casi al mismo tiempo. Los alumnos miraron al profesor, que dijo asombrado.

- Hime ganó la carrera. Felicidades!

   Todos los alumnos que apoyaban a Hime celebraron junto con ella, que gritaba y saltaba como loca mientras decía una y otra vez que había ganado.

- Gané, gané! Resulté ser mejor que ella! Yupi!!

Todos los amigos y conocidos de Sakura estaban por supuesto con ella. 

- Estás bien? – Le preguntó Tomoyo. Sakura había corrido con todo lo que tenía. La Maestra de Cartas comenzaba a pensar que ella no tenía ninguna clase de misterio, y que era una mal ganadora...

~**~

   Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente. Ya todos los niños del salón de Sakura no hablaban del parecido de Hime y sólo comentaban lo veloz que era y, sobre todo, lo linda que era a toda la primaria.

   Bueno, a Sakura no le importaba que la hayan vencido en lo mejor que podía hacer, pero comenzaba a notar cierta arrogancia y sabía que ya no podría quitarse de encima esa derrota mientras ella estuviese en su salón.

- Yo, Hime Kushinada, me he convertido en la mejor atleta de esta primaria! – Exclamó fuertemente la niña, en la salida – Nadie puede superarme! Soy la mejor!

   Todos los nuevos seguidores de la niña gritaban emocionados. Sakura pasó por ahí, y escuchó todo, aunque no lo miraba con buenos ojos.

- Esa niña es algo arrogante, no lo crees? – Comentó Tomoyo. Sakura asintió.

   Hime se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba en el patio, y sonrió. Los ocho alumnos que ahora eran parte del grupo de Hime miraban a su nueva ídola caminando hacia Kinomoto. 

- Qué es lo que quieres...- Dijo Sakura.

- Me gustaría saber si quieres una revancha... Tal vez podamos hacerla la próxima clase de Educación Física.- Dijo Hime, muy déspota.

__

   Claro que a Sakura eso le molestó, pero que podía contestar? Ya se había dado cuenta de que ambas tienen las mismas habilidades y que cualquiera podía ganar. Para que lanzar la moneda de nuevo al aire?

- No, gracias.- Contestó por fin, alejándose de ahí junto con Tomoyo, que estaba preocupada por su amiga.

Hime, quién sabe porqué, se ofendió por esa respuesta, así que gritó:

- Algún día tendrás que competir conmigo! Eso dalo por seguro!

Sakura ignoró eso.

~**~

   Bueno, sea como sea la persona, no puedes evitar sentir rabia por perder de esa forma con otra persona, así que Sakura llegó con algo de mal humor disfrazado a su casa (Espero que entiendan eso).

- Monstruo, será mejor que bajes después de cambiarte porque hoy te toca hacer la cena y me muero de hambre.- Le dijo Touya, su hermano. Sakura, que estaba parada al pie de las escaleras, volteó con su hermano y le mandó una verdadera mírada de monstruo que asustó al ya universitario joven.

   La niña subió las escaleras, y en su cuarto, le contó todo a Kero. El Guardián del Sol, que se encontraba viendo en la televisión una de las tantas grabaciones de novelas de detectives que le prestó Tomoyo.

- Bueno, si que es una situación muy dura para ti...- Comentó Kero, en tono de broma.

- Kero, no juegues!! Esa niña prácticamente se burló de mí!!- Exclamó sakura, recostada en su cama y abrazando uno de sus muñecos de peluche.

   Bueno, no era muy bueno guardarle rencor a alguien, así que aspiró fuertemente y contó hasta diez para que así pudiera calmarse. Así... Estaba tan cansada.. que las música instrumental de la serie de detectives la dejó dormida...

~**~

_- Ella es la Famosa Maestra de las Cartas Clow? Bah! Parece una simple niña!_

_- No digas eso... Nunca hay que juzgar a una persona por su apariencia; Parece inofensiva, y en cierta parte así es, pero esconde poderes que superan a los del mismo Clow..._

_- Lo sé! No me lo tienes que decir cada vez que se te ocurre!_

_- jejeje, nunca cambias... Bueno, después de todo, ella no es nuestro objetivo principal... aún. Debemos buscar las Cartas Pandora antes de que alguien rompa el sello del libro; Así será mucho más fácil obtenerlas todas y no tendremos la necesidad de robar._

_- Perfecto! No se preocupe amo! Haré todo lo posible por encontrar esas cartas! _

~**~

- Bueno, tal vez sea bonita pero pareciera que tiene adentro un monstruo!

- A qué te refieres?

- Ella disfruta humillando a la gente en los deportes. Tan sólo le gusta demostrar que es la número uno...

- Bueno, después de vencer a Kinomoto, claro que lo es.

- Sí, pero eso no es justificante para que sea así; A mí me hubiera gustado que fuera también igual de carácter que Sakura.

   Muchos rumores como éste se esparcieron por toda la primaria por los otros tres grupos de sexto grado y todo los de quinto: Hime Kushinada (Y esto es un hecho, no un rumor) acostumbra demostrar que es la que todo puede en los deportes, y no es para menos.

El problema es que los demás niños no les gusta su actitud, y cada día algunos valientes le reclaman.

- Oye,  eso me dolió! – Le gritó un niño de quinto año después de que Hime participó en el juego de golpe con pelota durante el receso.

- No reclames! De eso trata el juego, no? –contestó la niña muy déspotamente. Se arregló su gorra azul, tomó la pelota de color rojo, y añadió – Si no tienes la capacidad para jugar, porqué lo haces?

Todos los niños y compañeros del niño no querían meterse con alguien como Hime, así que retrocedieron. La niña sonrió.

- Respóndanme, para qué lo hacen??

- Lo hacen porque quieren divertirse!

Hime volteó: Era Sakura. Tomoyo la acompañaba, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- Divertirse? – Hime con su dedo índice comenzó a girar la pelota de los niños – Por favor! Todo el mundo sabe que el deporte es una competencia para saber quién es el más habilidoso.

- Eso no es verdad! –Dijo Sakura – Ellos estaban jugando, y no les importaba quién era mejor! Lo importante al practicar algún deporte es divertirse! Si no te diviertes y disfrutas lo que haces, siempre te sentirás vacía!

_" Bien dicho Sakura!"_ Pensó Tomoyo, con una sonrisa en su rostro_. " Jamás la había visto de esa forma, defendiendo duramente sus creencias, no en su otro mundo mágico, sino en un día cotidiano... Vaya, si que ella es una persona muy valiosa."_

       - No entiendo lo que dices.- Hime detuvo la pelota con sus dos manos – Bueno, si tanto disfrutas el deporte, porqué no intentamos jugar a tu manera?

   Sakura entendió lo que haría Hime. Se puso en posición para esperar la pelota, mientras combinaba una mirada seria con una sonrisa confiada. Hime también sonrió.

- Cuando quieras...- Dijo la Maestra de Cartas, segura de sí misma. Los niños de quinto grado miraban expectantes la escena.

- Sakura, ten cuidado...- Dijo Tomoyo. Hime lanzó la pelota de color rojo a gran velocidad, intentando darle a su rival. Sakura la esquivó, recorriéndose rápidamente hacia su lado derecho. La pelota rebotó con una pared y cayó a manos de Hime en tan sólo unos segundos, que volteó hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba Kinomoto.

- Te lo dije; Las dos tenemos la misma velocidad... Claro que yo tengo como alternativa usar magia. – Sakura se encontraba detrás de Hime. Kushinada no lo entendía: Cómo pudo recorrerse tan rápido en tan poco tiempo? Bueno, le quedaba girarse y tan sólo tocarla con la pelota... Bueno, si todavía tuviera la pelota.

   Sakura, lentamente tocó a Hime con el esférico, ganando el juego. Todos los presentes (Que ya eran muchos más que los niños de cuarto grado; Prácticamente toda la primaria se acercó al "pleito") se quedaron boquiabiertos por la increíble velocidad de Sakura.

La niña de pelo castaño y gorra azul no lo podía creer. Tomoyo ocultó su rostro con una de sus manos, extrañada, sabiendo que Sakura en verdad usó magia.

~**~

- Sakura, usaste la carta **The Dash**, verdad? – Le preguntó la niña de pelo largo a su amiga en la salida, cuando esperaban a que las guardaespaldas de Daidouji vinieran por ella.

   La niña de pelo castaño sacó la lengua vacilante. Nunca hubiera pensado usar magia para hacer quedar en ridículo a una persona, y el día de hoy lo ha hecho.

- Sí. – Por fin contestó – No te preocupes; Te prometo que no usaré la magia para mi conveniencia; Lo único que quería era evitar que se creyera tanto, eso es todo.

- Bueno, Sakura, pero no creo que esa hubiera sido la mejor alternativa. – Reclamó Tomoyo – Era obvio que eras mejor que ella, aunque sea por un poco. Pudiste haber esquivado la pelota; Con dificultad, pero eso no quita méritos.

- Sí, pero por un momento pensé que la pelota iba a impactar en mí. No sé lo que me pasó, pero decidí usar la carta Carrera de la otra manera que me enseñó Kero; Es decir, sin el báculo. El efecto no es el mismo que con él, pero resultó efectivo contra alguien sin poderes mágicos como Hime.

Tomoyo sonrió. Aún no estaba convencida de la razón de Sakura, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Mejor decidió cambiar de tema:

- Oye, en verdad estás segura de que esa niña no tiene poderes mágicos?

- Segurísima! – contestó Sakura – Es que comencé a pensar que sería como Eriol: algo misteriosa, pero me di cuenta de que lo único que tiene es que es muy arrogante.

- Bueno, tú también tienes un poco de arrogancia, Sakura.- Comentó Tomoyo, en tono de broma – Lo que le dijiste a Hime fue algo que debí haber grabado para enseñárselo a Kero-Chan.

- Hoe? – Sakura se punteó – Bueno, si le comentó a Kero lo que sucedió ahora, seguro me daría un buen zape...

~**~

" Cómo pudo vencerme ella? Esa velocidad... no era normal... no era la misma que mostró en la carrera..."

- Oye, qué te pasa? – Preguntó una niña de pelo marrón y largo y unos ojos del mismo color. Akane Sakuragi codeó a su nueva amiga. Hime reaccionó, y contestó casi instintivamente:

- No, nada-nada.

   Ambas caminaban hacia la biblioteca de Tomoeda. Como Hime es más nueva que Akane en esta ciudad, ella se ofreció a llevarla para conseguir un libro para un reporte de lectura que les encargaron esta mañana. Sakuragi se metió en la primaria Tomoeda recientemente,  cuando iniciaron las clases de sexto grado en el grupo de Sakura. La niña es compañera de clases de Kinomoto, aunque resulta algo callada con el grupo y sólo se le ve hablando con el jardinero de las instalaciones.

   Akane y Hime rápidamente se hicieron amigas, aunque ésta última no toma eso de una forma aparentemente muy buena que digamos. Es como una relación más " de conocidas" que " de amigas"; En todo el camino no platicaron absolutamente y el único comentario de Akane aconteció cuando vieron a un joven mojando a una señora accidentalmente con una cubeta de agua al lanzarla a la calle.

   Al llegar a la biblioteca, Akane y Hime se encontraron con Sakura, que estaba con su hermano Touya, que ésta vez estaba trabajando como bibliotecaria. Kushinada no le importaba mucho lo que dijeran, pero se dio cuenta de que era su hermano al ver como la molestaba diciéndole "monstruo"... y eso le causo un poco de sentimiento.

- Es... sólo una coincidencia...- murmuró, viendo disimuladamente cómo Sakura estaba intentando "pegarle" a su gigante hermano.

- Hime, has estado muy extraña esta tarde, qué te sucede? – Preguntó Akane. Hime volteó con su amiga y negó con la cabeza mientras decía seria que no tenía absolutamente nada.

~**~

- Hermano, yo no soy un monstruo! – Exclamó Sakura. Todos los presentes escucharon la discusión y vieron como Touya "controlaba" a su hermanita poniéndole la mano derecha en su cabeza.

- Claro que lo eres... Nadie come tanto helado como tú...

Sakura se quitó la mano de su hermano y dijo:

- No es muy cortés rechazar a alguien cuando te invita un helado, hermano! – Sakura movía los brazos arriba y abajo rápidamente y de una forma cómica – Además, cuando fui con Yukito ayer, dijo que era gratis porque le habían dado un cupón de empleado distinguido cuando trabajó ahí!

Todos miraban con una gota en sus cabezas la discusión de hermanos.

   En ese momento, Sakura sintió algo. En un momento en el que se detuvo el tiempo, volteó a un estante que estaba en una esquina de la biblioteca, oculto. Pareciera como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes.

Sintió cómo una fuerza negativa la llamaba... Sakura sintió una gran desesperación... 

- Sakura... Sakura... Sakura!

   Sakura reaccionó al llamado de su hermano, que preguntaba si estaba bien. La Maestra de Cartas dijo que sólo estaba cansada, y en una oportunidad que tuvo, revisó todo su mazo de cartas para ver si no sucedía nada con ellas.

~**~

   Mientras tanto, y sin darse cuenta Sakura, Hime y Akane estaban revisando uno por uno los libros del estante más escondido de la biblioteca. Akane ya había elegido leer "Romeo y Julieta", ya que la consideraba una novela muy romántica, pero Kushinada quería leer un libro corto y no tener muchos problemas.

- Ya llevamos horas aquí....- Dijo Akane, después de enseñarle un libro que rechazó su amiga – Mejor vamonos, porque creo que ya van a cerrar. – Sakuragi se asomó a la puerta y veía como el bibliotecario (Touya) la cerraba con llave para que así la gente se diera cuenta de que ya no podían entrar.

- Si quieres véte.- Dijo Kushinada, agresivamente – Yo seguiré buscando un libro lo suficientemente digno para mí.

Akane se resignó, le hecho un último vistazo a su amiga, que seguía buscando, y salió de ahí.

   Pasaron otros veinte minutos, y Hime estaba ya acabando de revisar cada libro corto de ese estante. Al final de ese pasillo, no había más que un librero todo sucio y con libros viejísimos. Kushinada miró de reojo y notó que había un libro en especial que brillaba con un resplandor gris. Era muy grueso para su gusto, pero decidió darle un vistazo.

Tomó el libro temerosa, y al tocarlo, su brillo desapareció súbitamente, asustando a la niña. 

" Qué diablos es esto?!" Pensó. Tocó de nuevo el libro, y no sucedió nada, así que decidió tomarlo. Abrió el sello con mucha facilidad, produciendo un leve chasquido, y vio lo que contenía: Unas cartas.

   Eran cartas extrañas: Eran de color azul, y tenían unos dibujos raros. De entre todas ellas, había una siete u ocho que eran de colores oscuros. En la parte inferior de las cartas había palabras en inglés que ella no comprendía muy bien por su bajo rendimiento académico en esa materia.

- Esta me gusta mucho...- Se dijo, tomando una carta azul que tenía dibujada un niño con ropas extrañas y que estaba levitando unas tarjetas. Su nombre (Al parecer eso era) decía **The Beginning**.

   No entendía bien el inglés, pero podía comprender lo que significaba si se esforzaba un poco. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del pasillo, pensando en su significado, hasta que por fin encontró la respuesta:

- Ahh! Se llama Comienzo! – Al decir esas palabras, un extraño signo se apareció bajo sus pies. De la carta emergió el mismo niño que estaba en ella, y comenzó a levitar el extraño libro ante los asombrados ojos de Hime.

   El libro se abrió, y cada carta, una por una, se iba volando a una velocidad impresionante, atravesando el techo. Todo eso acompañado de un viento tremendo; No lo creería si los demás no se dan cuenta de esto.

   Al finalizar, el viento cesó. El extraño niño sonrió, mientras se metía de nuevo en la carta que Hime tenía en sus temblorosas manos. Acto siguiente, el libro comenzó a brillar. En su lomo apareció un nombre.

**- The... The Pandora**??! – Exclamó Hime- No me gusta nada… Esto no me gusta nada!! – Kushinada trató de correr, pero sus piernas no se lo permitían: Era como si tuviera que estar ahí en ese preciso momento.

   El libro comenzó a flotar. De su portada salió un ser que la niña no notaba bien por el brillo amarillo que emitía, pero parecía ser un pequeño gatito.

   Aterrizó en el suelo lentamente, desapareciendo el brillo al tocar el piso; Efectivamente, era un gatito. Estaba en sus cuatro patas, con los ojos cerrados. Era de un color blanco y tenía unas alitas color gris. Sus ojos eran grandes (Parecidos a los de Suppi), y al abrirlos, miraron a la pequeña que estaba aterrada.

- Tú eres… la elegida…? 

" Elegida?" Hime no entendía nada…. Y sus manos no podían más y dejaron caer la extraña carta que comenzó con todo…

***

Fin del capítulo uno

***


End file.
